


Bonds

by bballgirl3022



Series: Bonds [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shares a telepathic bond with his mate, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/gifts).



> A/N 1: For loveinstars for the 5 Acts meme
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

At first it was really weird to have a boyfriend who could read his mind. Castiel had explained that it was a mated thing in angelic society and usually both parties could participate in the telepathic link. But since Dean wasn’t an angel the whole thing was strange to him.

The first few weeks were interesting. Castiel would show up with things he needed, like the sock he was missing or a sandwich. Dean thought it was pretty nifty.

Then there were times it was awkward. For instance one night Dean was restless and thought ‘wouldn’t it be a great time for some cuddling’; of course he’d never say that out loud. Not two seconds later and he had his arms full of angel; really warm, touchy-feely angel. It was nice.  
After awhile Dean got used to it, but there was still one aspect of the bond Dean enjoyed most.

Sex with Castiel was fantastic. And Dean was not just saying that because he was getting some on a regular basis. Castiel was great. Always knowing what Dean needed and when. It made for some mind-blowing orgasms.

Dean only wished he could tell what Castiel needed, in and out of the bedroom. More so since Castiel was quiet by nature and only spoke when necessary.

It frustrated Dean until he finally told Castiel the whole ‘no talking thing’ wasn’t working. Castiel needed to tell Dean things since Dean couldn’t read his mind.

For once Dean was glad to talk about his feelings; especially since it lead to his current situation. Castiel underneath him. Sweaty, writhing and moaning. The angel muttering filthy promises in between whispered terms of endearment. Saying everything Dean needed to hear and then some.

Yes, Dean quite enjoyed the benefits of angelic mating.


End file.
